1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an article of bedding and, more particularly, to a portable sleeping bag.
2. Description of the Related Art
Sleeping bags have become increasingly popular with children for overnight visits with family and friends, travel, camping, and even home use. However, preparing the child for a sleepover can be troublesome and inconvenient not only for the parent, but for the child as well. The parent bears the burden of collecting and packing necessary personal belongings and other necessary articles the child will minimally require. Typically, a separate cushion or pillow, pajamas, a favorite toy, and medication must be packed by the parent. This unnecessarily requires some items to be carried either by hand, or in a separate container, resulting most often in the assistance of a friend or parent to aid in carrying some of the items.
In addition, conventional sleeping bags are considerably heavy, bulky, and cumbersome, especially when carried by a child.
Furthermore, in order to provide for the most comfortable bedding arrangement, sleeping bags are often placed atop a conventional inflatable mattress. However, as one sleeps during the night, he often turns and experiences many sleep positions, thus causing the sleeping bag to be maneuvered away from support atop the inflatable mattress.
Moreover, conventional sleeping bags typically contain a closure system, such as a zipper, provided along the entire periphery of the bag. This commonly results in the excessive generation of body heat by the user when sleeping in such bag which can be remedied only by unzipping the bag and removing oneself therefrom. This further requires that the entire sleeping bag be washed once soiled, rather than washing or cleansing individual layers or linings thereof.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a lightweight, portable sleeping bag which is incorporated with article storage pockets, removably-attachable independent fabric liners, and a retainer means allowing such sleeping bag to be removably attached to a conventional inflatable mattress. The development of the portable, button sleeping bag fulfills this need.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related.
The following patents disclose bedding equipment of the sleeping bag type configured with various functional and amusement enhancements:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,774,734, issued in the name of Mills;
U.S. Pat. No. 6,367,083 B1, issued in the name of November;
U.S. Patent Application no. 2003/0037373 A1, filed in the name of Frazier,
U.S. Patent Application no. 2003/0182724 A1, filed in the name of Zheng; and
U.S. Patent Application no. 2003/0204908 A1, filed in the name of Figler.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,186,380 B1, issued in the name of Grounds discloses a combination sleeping pad and backpack which may be used as a sleeping pad that when assembled and fastened together, portions of the pad function as a backpack.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,598,248 B1, issued in the name of Ong discloses an article of bedding designed and configured so as to be utilized as a cover and also converted to a toss pillow, wherein toss pillow is equipped with its own self-contained storage envelope.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,463,604 B1, issued in the name of Reveron et al. discloses an apparatus for securely packaging and transporting one's personal items and bedding material when arranged in a compact, mobile configuration, and also providing bedding material and packaging compartments for holding personal items.
Consequently, a need has been felt for a lightweight, portable sleeping bag which is incorporated with article storage pockets, removably-attachable independent fabric liners, and a retainer means allowing such sleeping bag to be removably attached to a conventional inflatable mattress in a manner which is quick, easy, and efficient.